Haruko in Tokyo Mew Mew
by MewHarukoxLovesxZelda
Summary: Haruko  me  lives in the world of Tokyo Mew Mew as a Mew. She's to caught up with her depressing past and quits the Mew Mews when Tokyo has been taken over!  DUN DUN DUN This summary SUCKS BALLS!


MewHaruko: Hai! I'm sorry for not updating. I was watching anime (Lucky Star) and going to baseball games with my friendz. If I could pick any anime to live in it would so be Lucky Star, me and Konata are so alike... T.T SOOOO, I had an idea of putting the REAL me into Tokyo Mew Mew world. And yes, the looks are real. PREPARE TO MEET THE REAL MEEEE! -stage lights shine down-

**START**

Haruko's _POV_

I slowly dragged the bed sheets off myself. Though I was awake, my eyes were shut. I walked, sleeply, to my private bathroom and slammed the door. I took off my pajamas, which were just a tank-top and gym shorts., and slipped into the shower. I turned the knob slowly. Cold water sprayed into my face and onto my blue hair. I made alittle random cat face, well I AM half cat. I washed my hair twice and done other things then got out. I grabbed my towel and dryed off, putting on my clothes. A grey baggy panda sweatshirt and a red mini skirt. "Hahhhh...I'm so sleepy. I-I just couldn't stop watching...damn it, I have work. I'm only 15, i swear I have better things to do...like watch anime. Heh." I put on my converse and went downstairs to the kitchen. I peeked my head in the doorway and smiled, "Mom...where's my school bag?", I asked scanning the room with my green eyes.

My mom twirled her black hair and covered up the lower part of the phone. She whispered, "In the living room. The boys are all sick so they will be staying out today. Have a nice day, hunny." I growled, "Sure...whatever." I reached the living room and growled again. My older brothers were sprawled all over the couches. "Hey fags. Seen my bag?" My brother Chase grabbed something from under him. "I think I'm on it."

He handed me my school bag, smirking. "Yeah...thanks.."I slung one strap over my shoulder and walked out of the house. I put my headphones in my ears. The song _Kumikyoku "Lucky Star Douga"_ came on. I smiled. _'I love this song...'_

I reached the school just as the song ended. My best friend aproached me, grinning like a mad man. His name is Kade. He's badass for no reason. "Sup Haruko?"

I sighed, "I'm getting married!" I said sarcasticly. "Why are you so cheerful?"

"You rather me be unhappy?" He joked, poking my ribs. I laughed. "You know, you always know how to cheer me up! So why are you really so cheerful?"

"I'm dating your boyfriends younger sister."

I raised an eye-brow. "That's cool but isn't she like 13? Little young, don't you think?" "Nope!"

My phone beeped in my bag. I grabbed the black cell phone and put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"I'm watching you..."

I laughed. "Sierra, there's something called _caller I.D._, but good try." I hung up and frowned, hearing the school bell.

I sat in my chair in the back of the classroom. _'The front makes me feel strange...'_

I spaced out, looking through the window. "HARUKO!" My head snapped toward the front of the classroom. "EPIC DINOSAURS!" I yelled out randomly. I covered my mouth with my hands when everyone started laughing. I was laughing myself. "I-I'm sorry!" **(A.N. That...sadly...really happened.)**

I walked out of the school and to my job, Cafe Mew Mew. I walked in and sighed. I was early. Ryou was sitting by himself at a table in the far corner. I glared at him. Bastard. I sat at the table next to Mint. "Hey Mint."

"Hi..." I sighed, "Well, that conversation was short...?" She didn't say anything back. My phone played the Carmelldansen. It was a text.

_Sorry, Haruko. We have to break up. I heard some rumors about you and Jordon, your ex, and I don't wanna be with you anymore.._

_-Miguel_

I let out a breath. "Wow..." I stood up and opened the cafe door. Someone grabbed my arm from behind. I looked back. Ryou. "Where do you think you're going Mew Haruko?"

"Home." I slipped from his grip and walked out. My hair swung behind me, due to the wind. Rain started to fall. I looked up, still walking. "This always happens in anime. When the character is sad it rains, making the scene more dramatic. How lame..."

"Haruko, kitty. Play time!", A oh-so familiar playful voice called out. I looked over at the green-haired alien, known as Kish, annoyed.

"Go away. I'm not in the mood to save the world right now. I'd rather you take over Tokyo anyway. Saves me the trouble of suicide. Now, screw off alien." I stalked out of the park, not looking back when hearing his laugh. _Annoying..._

_You know you like him!_

_Shut up stupid voice in my head...whatever your name is...person...eh._

_Oh, but he's so cute and you know you shouldn't be so depressed about Miguel. You WERE looking for an excuse to break up with him anyway!_

_Oh...yeah...I guess I kinda was. AND it's not just that! Anyway, Kisshu is not a 'boyfriend' type! He praticly stalks the other cat Mew..._

_L-O-L! _

_You are such a child..._

I was now in my room at home, sitting on my bed with the radio playing. The usual. My Mew Mew pendant glowed. "_Haruko! Hurry! Kish, Pie, and Tart are taking over Tokyo with an army of aliens! HURRY!"_

I sighed, speaking into the pendant, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Ichigo. Please tell everyone I'm so sorry. Please...forgive me..." I had that stinging feeling in my eyes. I held back the damn tears. Like usual. My blue and tan cat ears popped out and layed flat against my head. My blue tail curled around my waist. Miguel always liked my cat ears...

**FLASHBACK**

I layed my forehead onto Miguel's. His eyes went wide. "H-Haruko! K-Kawaii!"

"Eh..?"

**END**

I prepared for death. I guess I was ready for it. Death. Glorious. I dreamed of death acouple times. I dreamed of escaping this hell of a life. My mom's boyfriend being a total drunk jerk, it pisses me off. My mom deserves better and so does my whole family.

**Flashback**

_"Look at her Rhonda!", Reed yelled. "She's mental! LOOK!"_

_I stared at the wall. I only did this to get away from the yelling but it obviously found me into it. I blinked. Reed huffed. Holding a beer can in his hand, like always. _

_"She's just depressed, Reed." My mom said. Reed grabbed a anime figurine off my desk. He grabbed both ends acting as if he was going to break it in half. I stood up and swipped it back. "Don't touch my figurines! Excpessially, Spike off Cowboy Bebop!"_

_"Stupid anime freak!"_

_My mom touched my shoulder. "Now Now, Haruko, don't be mean."_

_"What the hell?" I yelled. "STOP STICKING UP FOR HIS DRUNK ASS! Don't you care about me?"_

**END**

"Hahhh..." I looked at my TV. The temptation...ASSASSINS CREED BROTHERHOOD! T.T

I jumped off my bed and landed right in front of my TV. I grabbed the controller and switched on the PS3. "Eh...I hate that dude...GIVE ME EZIO, BITCHES!" Suddenly, I was tackled. "Wha-?"

I looked up and saw Kish. "Damn you, alien! I want to enjoy my last hours on Earth and that is to play!"

"Play with me...?" He smirked.

"Heh...yeah right, in your dreams!" I got out of his hold and sat in front of the TV, playing the game again.

Kish sighed, "Sadly, yes. In my dreams.."

I blushed but hid it so he couldn't see it. I then ignored him because my next mission was with Altaïr. "BITCHEN!" I fist pumped as anime tears came from my green eyes. "I so hope the next game comes out soon. I wanna see the trailer..."

Kish laughed. "Puh-lease! That trailer leaked weeks ago." I suddenly got big eyed. "NO WAY! HOW COME I HAVEN'T HEARD OF THIS BEFORE A FREAKING ALIEN, not from this Earth, HAS? This SUCKS! I wanna watch it!" I paused the game and jumped back onto my bed and opened my laptop, which had two pages popped up ( and ). I typed in Assassin's Creed Revelations. There. There...it was. THE TRAILER!

Kish layed beside me watching it. My blue cat ears popped out, watching Ezio. After it was over..."T-T-T-T-T-T-THAT BLEW MY FUCKING MIND! Ezio is the best assassin ever! I mean, did you see those BAD-ASS moves. Then it showed Altaïr! WAY COOL!" Kish smirked. "Yeah, I always liked Ezio the best." My heart skipped a beat. Something in common. I think I'm in loooove!

My face turned curious. "Oh, yeah...you took over Tokyo, right? Shouldn't I be dead...or something?"

Kish leaned close to my face causing me to move my face further. "Nope. I saved you, cause you're special!"

I looked over my shoulder. "Oh, sorry I'm with Goku..." I made a peace sign and disapeared in the world of Dragon Ball Z! :3

_**MewHaruko: SORRY IF BORING :3**_

_**Kish: I think she's trippin'**_

_**MewHaruko: What are you, my mother?**_

_**Kish: dotdotdot Your mother says that to you?**_

_**MewHaruko: ...Uh...**_


End file.
